At Tidmouth Sheds/Working at the Steelworks/Knapford Station
This is how the At Tidmouth Sheds/Working at the Steelworks/Knapford Station scenes go in Jimmy Neutron's Adventures of Journey Beyond Sodor SCRIPT: Tidmouth Sheds on Sodor Narrator: That night in Tidmouth Sheds, the other engines, cars and humans were wondering what happened to Thomas and his friends. Percy: They really should've been back by now! Emily: I know. I'm feeling worried. Carl: What if Jimmy's got hurt? What will his parents think if he got into danger? Sheen: Don't worry, Emily, and Carl! Jimmy's ALWAYS getting himself into danger! He got us out of trickier situations before! Like when our pants attacked, or when a meteor headed for Earth, or when Calamitous tried to destroy Retroville and turned Cindy into a fish with that fairy guy... Cindy: annoyed Don't you dare tell anyone, Ultra Dork! worried All the same, I'm worried abut Thomas. Libby: I agree! I'm worried about him as well. and His friends too, of course. Edward: So am I. Sally: You're not the only one, Edward. Stickers hasn't even called since this afternoon. I'm really worried. Mater: I hope my best friend's not in any danger! gasps What if something's happened? James: Oh, knowing Thomas, he probably got lost on the mainland. and Sally gasp and Carl uses his inhaler James: Or fell down a mine, or crashed into a stationmaster's house! till he notices everyone glaring at him What? Emily: It's not funny, James! Percy: Thomas could be in trouble! James: Huh. It serves Thomas right if he's in trouble. It was never his job to go to the mainland at all! He took my trucks without asking! Kuzco: Technically, Emily once took Thomas' coaches without asking! Emily: shocked Kuzco! Kuzco: What? I'm only making a reference! Percy: gasps Maybe you could go and look for him, James! James: Me? Why me? Percy: Because... I'd be scared. Sheen: Well technically, you did drop out of the Shunting Challenge at The Great Railway Show, and strangles him Pacha: What Sheen MEANT to say, was, that you wanted Thomas to enter the Shunting Challenge at The Great Railway Show, Percy. That's what friends do, right? Sally: Yes, and if Thomas hadn't entered, he couldn't have stopped Ashima from having a nasty accident, or saved Philip from that big American bully engine Vinnie! Percy: Oh my! blushes James: OK, Ok, that reference to the 2016 Thomas and Friends special was all well and good, but what would this have to do with me wanting to go to the mainland to find Thomas? Percy: You could go and find Thomas and his friends! And, well, I thought you wanted to go to the mainland. James: Hmmmm..... Pacha: Hmmm... I'm worried, guys, What if Thomas and his friends are in danger? Sally: I'm sure we'll find them, Pacha. Stickers will be fine, I mean, I was pretty worried ever since his crash, and- Gordon: Excuse me! Some engines are trying to sleep here! Pacha: Sorry, Gordon! whispering We'll make a plan to head to the mainland tomorrow. All: whispering Agreed! next day at the Steelworks on the mainland, Thomas and their friends are asleep Lightning McQueen: (groans, then breathes rapidly and mutters) Ah! is dreaming of racing Jackson Storm and loads of other next gen racers in the Florida 500, when suddenly, Professor Z appears, and starts blasting the next gen cars with his satellite laser. Lightning: Whoa! and Acer charge in on the opposite way. Jackson Storm quickly swerves away in time, but Lightning is sent flying, and ends up having the same crash as seen in Cars 3, with the Radiator Springs crew, Doc's legend friends, and Cruz watching in the crowd and gasping, and racing to his aid, then suddenly, a loud horn sounds, startling him BACK TO PRESENT DAY Lightning and their friends all wake with a start upon hearing Frankie's horn. Thomas: Argh! What was that?! Gwen Tennyson: awake AAH! The good silverware's in the dining room! Take whatever you want, but don't hurt me! Max Tennyson: It's morning, Gwen. Gwen Tennyson: at the clock Oh, right. Scoop: But it's quite early in the morning! Frankie: giggles Time to start work, little tank engine! Scoop: annoyed Will you stop calling him that? bumps Thomas from behind Thomas: Okay. Just give us a chance to wake up first. Lightning: Thomas' cars are missing Hey, where are Thomas' cars? Ben Tennyson: In this country, they're called 'trucks', Lightning. Lightning: Same thing. Hurricane: I took care of them, Lightning. I delivered them in the night. - Narrator: Thomas and his friends were put to work in the steelworks; Thomas was busy shunting ladle trucks, and taking molten slag out to the slag heaps. pushes the ladle trucks Narrator: Lightning, Cruz, and Scoop collected scrap piles, and delivered them into the loader for the melting machine. '' struggles to move a heavy wagon full of scrap ''Narrator: Ben and Gwen worked the metal stampers, which stamped the melting metal into shapes. ''Ben stamps some metal beams, he notices a one in a slightly shorter size. Ben Tennyson: Jimmy! Shorter one comin' in! Jimmy Neutron: OK! grabs the short metal beam ''Narrator: Jimmy and Goddard sorted the shorter metal beams and the misshaped ones from the perfect ones. carries some misshaped beams in a box. Goddard follows by, with a few misshaped beams in his mouth Narrator: And Max worked the cooling hose, to cool down the hot metal beams that came through. Tennyson aims the cooling hose on the perfect metal beams, cooling them down, making a lot of steam go around him Max Tennyson: COUGHS This job feels like it should be banned for using drugs. - Thomas is backing up with slag trucks. Ben Tennyson is in his cab, and they are singing The Hottest Place in Town Thomas: This is the hottest place in town Ben Tennyson: You really warm us up when we're feelin' down Hurricane: You need to be careful with that stuff. It's very hot! Frankie: It can melt your wheels right into the ground! slag melts a bucket Thomas: Sorry! Ben Tennyson: We'll be much more careful! Max Tennyson: sighs I'll get the mop. off into Sir Topham Hatt's office, where he's just spilled his cup of tea on his map of Sodor. - Sir Topham Hatt: It's kind of you to volunteer, James, but I need you to work on Thomas' branch line. There are still carrots waiting at Ulfstead, and trucks full of tweezers in Vicarstown... James: But I want to go to the mainland, sir. After all, I was the one who was supposed to go, not Thomas. Sir Topham Hatt: I've already sent Emily off with the Kipper... James: What about-? Sir Topham Hatt: And Edward is collecting the band. James: Yes, but- Sir Topham Hatt: Luigi, Muck, and Guido are helping out at Arlesburgh Harbour... James: I know, but I should- Sir Topham Hatt: and Ace, Sarge and Sheriff are working at the Blue Mountain Quarry. James: I mean someone- Sir Topham Hatt: I simply can't spare another engine! James: But I want to- Sir Topham Hatt: Not with Henry at the Steamworks and Thomas and his friends delayed! Percy: Delayed?!?! Oh no! I only thought they were lost! Carl: Oh my! his inhaler again Pacha: Don't worry, Percy, and Carl. We'll do something. Right, Sir? Topham Hatt is about to speak, when the workman comes by with a new cup of tea Sir Topham Hatt: Don't worry, Percy! Everything is under control! Just keep calm and carry on! - - - - - - - - - - Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Shrekyardigans